Asylum
by RenCyanide
Summary: After being arrested for arson, Kid is sent to the Impel Down Asylum, where he is placed in a room with Law. Their first bonding experience comes in the form of a reading lesson, when Kid comes to terms with the possessive instinct he has towards the older man. With Law as his guide to the Asylum, he's bound to have it easy, right? Maybe not. HistoricalAU, Yaoi. KidxLaw. NC-17/R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! I know I should have finished the epilogue to Falling to Pieces before I posted this, but this idea has been sitting in the back of my head for a while now, and I was really inspired to write this. I already know where I'm taking it, and I've already written the ending to the whole story, I just have to write the rest of it. Heh... But I'm really excited about this one. This first chapter is a bit odd, and nothing is really explained and there really isn't any action or anything, but it's still an important first impression. I really hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or it's characters. I do own the plot to the story. I make no monetary gain from posting this.

Word Count: 2,029

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

The day Kid was transferred from the prison to the asylum could arguably have been the worst and best day of his life. He was losing all of his freedom, giving up his rights as a human being, would be subjected to possibly painful tests and examinations to determine whether there was something wrong with his brain, was labeled insane, and would be forced to eat shitty food. His life had been turned upside down.

When he got there and was exposed to the grand architecture of the brand new establishment, the marble staircase in the main foyer, the gargoyles on the roof, the arching ceilings, he couldn't be bothered to look at them more closely. The nurse and guard guiding him around his new 'home' were thrown off by his lack of astonishment. Most of the other patients they had dealt with had begged to pause and ogle the decorations. Every person at least experienced some awe-inspiring sensations.

As they began their tour, the first room they stopped in was the Recreation Room. The nurse told him the residents liked to call it the Sun Room because it was one of the only places in the building that got a lot of sun. There were always patients sitting around there, talking or playing card games.

As they moved on, Kid caught sight of a lone figure sitting in a metal and plastic-cushioned chair. From his perspective, the only thing he could tell about the person was that it was a younger male with raven black hair. His elbow was resting on the metal arm of the chair, his chin presumably resting in the upturned palm, and he was facing the open window staring out into the world outside.

It wasn't a particularly nice day out. It was rain season, after all. There was a light rain falling, and the clouds were getting darker by the minute, yet the man still stared outside. As if he sensed Kid watching him, the raven haired man turned his head, revealing bored gray eyes. They were rimmed with the tell-tale signs of many sleepless nights, and Kid found it rather creepy. The slighter male smiled and turned back to his window viewing. _Fucking strange_, Kid thought as he moved on with the prompting from the guard.

﴾•﴿

By the time they finally got to his room, it was nearly dinner time. The nurse told him to settle in and that she and the guard would be back in a little while to escort him to his very own private dining room. They all knew that was just a nice way of saying that he couldn't be trusted to eat in the main dining hall with the other patients.

When Kid entered the room he would now call his, he stopped in his tracks. On one of the beds, the strange guy from earlier was resting while reading a thick tome. From here, Kid could see that the guy looked a little older than himself, but his body was still small enough that the guy could have passed for a teenager. Kid opened his mouth to say something to get the bastard's attention, but was cut off as the guy beat him to it.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with this chapter." And with that, he turned the yellowed page. Kid gaped at his new roommate. He wasn't intimidated in the least? Normally Kid's hulking figure and the permanent scowl marring his face were enough to drive even the most confident bastard away. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed, so he settled for going over to what would be his side of the room, and throwing himself tiredly down on the creaky, shitty mattress.

About two minutes and the crinkling of another turned page later, Kid's roommate sighed contently and put his book to the side. He sat up from his slouched position against the metal headboard. The three pillows he had stacked behind him fell to the mattress as soon as he sat up. The young-looking man turned his head to blink lazily at Kid, then at the pillow that had come to rest against his back.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, grabbing the pillow and throwing it at Kid. "That one's yours. THere hasn't been anyone in that bed for so long I forgot it wasn't mine. My apologies." Kid caught the pillow, though it felt more like a thin piece of foam than anything else, and grunted insipidly. "My name is Trafalgar Law," his new roommate continued. Kid had to wonder if he was always this talkative. He belatedly noticed the other man had stopped talking and was staring at him expectantly.

"Kid," he said, "Eustass Kid." Law nodded his approval.

"Well, Mister Eustass, I hope we can make this living arrangement bearable." Kis just stared at Law for a few beats before nodding reluctantly. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"So far, you're doing enough talking for the both of us." His monotonous tone usually pissed people off, but the bastard in front of him had the gall to fucking _smile_!

"So it does talk," Law chirped excitedly, "and it has a sense of humor, too!" Kid could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his new roommate. "It's only because I was so excited to finally be living with someone again. The novelty will wear off in a few hours, I assure you." Kid scoffed and began rummaging around in the small bag he was allowed to keep with him. The two small suitcases with his clothes had been confiscated and relocated to a communal storage room with every other patient's belongings.

"Forgive me if I don't return the sentiment." Law shrugged, levelling a bored look at the redhead.

"Hey, I'm guessing it was either here or that overcrowded prison in Sabody, right? You'll come to find that the Impel Down Asylum isn't so awful. Establish your dominance early, and you won't even get beaten up when the guards turn their backs." That made Kid pause in his aimless search. That happened? The doctors let that happen? The _inmates_ let that happen? That bastard Smoker, who had arrested him in the first place, told him that some of the most infamous criminally insane were sent here, the most dangerous. Would those people really just lie there and take it?

He didn't have much more time to think it over, as a knock had sounded at the door. Kid had nearly forgot about dinner. Law turned his gaze to the small barred window set about three quarters of the way up the door, eyes questioning what the staff would want with the redhead at this time of the evening.

"Dinner," Kid grunted, getting to his feet as the door opened. He turned to Law, expecting him to follow. When the black haired man did not, Kid spared him a slightly incredulous look. Where he came from, dinnertime created a stampede.

"All of us ordinary patients ate already. You're special, and you arrived here rather late in the first place." That made sense. The nurse did say he wasn't allowed to eat with the others yet. She had given some polite reason, the guard having quickly disproved that by stating bluntly that they were afraid he was still prone to violence. Go figure. Burn down a house _once_, and they think you'll do it a hundred times over.

Without saying anything more, he turned back toward the door and left with one of the security guards and a different nurse than the one who had accompanied him on his tour. The guard closed the door behind him and they set off down the hallway.

﴾•﴿

The food, Kid found, was not as terrible as he had expected. Better than prison food was supposed to be, anyway, though it still wasn't anything to write home about. It was already eight thirty by the time he left the dining room. The guard had remained with him through his meal, though the nurse had left. The one who came to pick him up this time was a man. A doctor.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper," he had introduced himself happily. The man was rather young. Kid was instantly irritated by his overly happy attitude and his ever-present smile. "I'm going to be your doctor from now on. Our meetings will be every Wednesday starting this coming week." Seeing as it was only Friday, Kid began to wonder what the weekend would entail. He mindlessly followed Chopper down the hall and back toward his room.

They stood outside the door, waiting for the guard to unlock it. Chopper seemed uncomfortable with the heavy silence, as he had begun to fidget slightly where he stood. He reached his hand up to fiddle with the brim of his odd pink hat. He had noticed that, aside from the standard white lab coats and white nurses' outfits, there wasn't too strict of a dress code among the staff. A few of them wore hats or other identifying articles like brightly colored scarves or shirts.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mister Eustass," the doctor said. The words reminded him briefly of what Law had said to him earlier. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts.

"Yeah, right," Kid said shortly. The guard had unlocked the door at this point. "Can I go into my room now?" He was in no mood to stand around and talk to a shrink, even if he would be expected to 'open up to him' in their coming sessions.

"Right, of course. Have a good night." And with that, the doctor turned and left. Kid went through the door and the guard closed it after him. He heard the tell-tale _click_ of a lock sliding into place, heavy footsteps echoing down the hall shortly after.

Law was sitting up in his bed, nose buried in that same book Kid had seen him reading earlier. This time, though, instead of being a quarter of the way through the book, the guy was nearly finished. Kid rolled his eyes as he made his way over to his bed, flopping down as the last page was turned in the other man's thick novel. With his eyes closed, Kid could hear when the back cover was shut with a soft gush of air, and his roommate let out a positively happy sigh.

"There really is nothing like a good book," he said, mostly to himself. Kid laughed at that.

"Sure, if you can read." Law turned in the bed to face Kid, staring at him with a serious but fond expression.

"You know, I was responsible for teaching my brothers how to read. I would be willing to teach you, as well." Kid let out a bark of a laugh, but Law's expression did not change. "It would really come in handy, Eustass-ya."

"'Ya'? What a strange way to address someone." He gave off a careless attitude, but the prospect of being able to read in the future was nearly too good to pass up. At the same time, he was wondering if it would be worth it. Would he even be getting out of here? What if they kept him locked up here for the rest of his natural born life? Damn, he really hoped they wouldn't. He could not fathom dying in this place.

"Just keep it in mind. Learning wouldn't hurt, regardless of where you end up." With that, Law picked up one of the books stacked on the floor by his bed, opened up the front cover and began reading. Kid just stared at him.

He realized he had been doing that a lot since he met this guy. He couldn't really help it; Law was easy on the eyes, and Kid had long since known that he had no interest in women. It was then he understood why he had been staring at Law so much. He wanted the slighter man to be his. In that moment, he resolved to make it so. If nothing else, his time at the Impel Down Asylum would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

So, um, I'm sorry? I didn't mean for this to take so long. It was supposed to be one of those informational, plot-building chapters, and I had no motivation to write it... Until last week, when I thought up the part about, uh, well, you'll see.

Verb tenses are not my friends, please excuse the awful continuity, or lack thereof, of tenses.

***I TOOK SO LONG TO CONTINUE WRITING THAT MY **BETA READER** MOVED ON WITH THEIR LIFE (I seriously can't blame you, I'm so sorry), SO I AM ONCE AGAIN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WILLING TO **READ OVER MY HORRID WRITING** BEFORE I POST IT, AND MAYBE **BOUNCE IDEAS AROUND** WITH. Would anyone be willing to work with me?***

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any of the characters. I do, however, claim the plot.

Word Count: 4,520

Chapter Rating: NC-17/R

Warnings: Non-consensual semi-explicit sexual situations (rape), foul language, mature themes.

* * *

When Kid woke the next morning, it was to diluted gray light filtering through the barred window and an empty bed across the room. The sheets were in complete disarray and one of the pillows had ended up on the floor. Kid sighed. For as put-together and orderly as Law appeared to be, he sure slept chaotically.

Stacks of books cluttered the bedside table as well as the insubstantial bureau. They were neat and orderly, adding to the walking, talking contradiction that was his cell mate. How could a person be so selectively disorganized?

He cast his eyes about the room, taking in the dull-colored paint on the walls, - was it beige or tan? What was the difference, anyway? - the obvious water damage, and the cheap, threadbare carpeting. What an incredibly depressing place. How had Law managed to stay sane all this time? Or, well, that was assuming the guy _was_ sane. This was an asylum after all.

Kid chuckled at his own dry humor, throwing the stiff, starched white blanket to the side of the bed, and swung his legs out over the edge of the mattress. A quick glance at the clock told him it was nearly eight, almost time for breakfast. Law had explained to him last night that the morning meal was a big production. The patients would all crowd around the mess hall before the doors opened, vying for the first spot to get hot food, instead of the lukewarm mush the poor saps at the back of the crowd got by the time they were finally served.

There's a sharp knock on his door, and Kid lifts himself from the bed, grabbing and stepping into the standard beige pants that all of the patients were required to wear. The heavy door swings open just as he finishes cinching the drawstring of the trousers. A petite orange haired nurse stands in the doorway wearing an obviously forced smile, one high-heeled foot tapping sharply against the tiled flooring. She is accompanied by a bored looking guard. His white hat had feathers sticking out of it, and Kid pauses to snicker to himself. The bastard looks ridiculous.

"Good morning, _your highness_," the nurse says. Kid's brow twitches at the heavy sarcasm, used to giving it, but not particularly liking having it turned on him. _Two can play at this game, sweetheart_, he thinks to himself.

"Well, it's about time," he says, waving his arms to gesture at the room as a whole, "I was starting to get impatient." He watches a hint of amusement float through that bored expression, one corner of her lips tilting up in a suppressed smirk. _Hm? Maybe this one will be fun to play with. _The bob of bright orange hair bounces with a shake of her head, and Kid is suddenly overcome with the ridiculous urge to touch it. He wondered if it would feel as sleek as it looked.

The nurse brought him passed the main dining hall on the way to the secluded observation meal hall. He scanned his eyes over the occupants of the room, quickly taking note that the few inmates that were left were likely the last of the stragglers of the morning rush. Losing interest, he began to move on, but stopped short when he caught sight of jet black hair peeking out from under a black and white spotted hat. A warm, possessive sensation sent a tingle down his spine as his brain conjured up memories from the night before, of the spark that lit in Law's eyes at the prospect of teaching Kid to read.

He'd had dreams after that he wasn't quite ready to revisit, or even really think about. He had known he preferred men ever since he made his first true friend when he was seventeen. Granted, Killer had punched him in the face after Kid drunkenly attempted to kiss the blond the night following a rather complex heist they had managed to pull off together. Eventually, the other boy got over it and they had become fast friends.

Killer, Wire and Heat were the only ones on the outside waiting for him to get released. It was a bitter-sweet feeling. He had people that cared about him, who were thinking of him, and that was a lot more than other people could say. But Law? Law had his brothers. Even if their parents weren't in the picture any longer, which seemed to be the case since he hadn't mentioned anyone else beside his brothers, he still had family to go back to. In this life, that was more than Kid could ever hope to have. Why would Law want to stick around to wait for a loser like him after he was released?

As soon as that thought wormed its way into his head, he banished it. He'd had enough of those kinds of thoughts to last a lifetime. Killer had come along and torn him from his destructive path of self-pity a long time ago.

Kid shook his head to rid himself of the weakness that had clouded his mind. Law could do whatever the hell he damn well pleased, and Kid knew he could do jack shit to persuade him one way or the other. But fuck if that stopped him from trying his hardest to make Law his while he had the chance.

With a new determination set in his jaw and his shoulders squared, he forced his feet to carry him forward, completely oblivious to the cruel and calculating, amused and curious gazes he was receiving from opposite sides of the dining hall.

﴾•﴿

Law was accosted on his way to the dayroom by a large hand that curled over his mouth and pulled him strongly into a more secluded hallway that led off to the dormitories of the resident nurses and doctors. The swish of pink feathers he caught in his peripheral vision let him know exactly what kind of trouble he was in. This particular hallway wasn't used much during the day, and there was a heavy door leading to it that was normally locked. Law couldn't even pretend to be surprised anymore. Doflamingo had a mysterious way of always getting what he wanted, no matter what it was or who he had to take it from.

A low chuckle vibrated from the chest pressed up against his back, sending a strong chill through him even as he attempted to bare his teeth enough to bite the hand clasped over his lips in an iron-like grip. That same hand shook his jaw harshly, rattling his head into a dizzying ache.

"Now, now, Law," the voice was a low, possessive hiss aimed directly at his left ear, close enough to feel the ghost of Doflamingo's breath along the shell in a sick parody of a lover's caress. "You should know by now that I don't take kindly to people who eye up what belongs to me."

Law continued to struggle, slamming his heel down on Doflamingo's toes with enough force to nearly break his own ankle. He shifted his legs, kicking back at his attacker's shins and knees with as much power as he could put behind his movements. As always, his blows just seemed to glance off the other man as if his skin was armor, Law's attacks only serving to make the bastard laugh. Doflamingo eased up on his hold as Law began to weaken and pant to pull in oxygen, then the blond removed the hand muffling Law's voice as the younger man stilled in his arms.

"That's a good boy," Doflamingo purred, "don't forget who put you in there in the first place." He inclined his head toward a door boldly labeled 'Infirmary'. Law went so still at the words that Doflamingo could feel the minute, full-body shudder against him as Law's memories betrayed him.

Doflamingo led them to the door, pulling a set of jingling keys from the waistband of his drawstring pants. Law's desperation surged to drastic levels as the right key pressed into the lock. His whole body moved on its own accord, wriggling desperately against Doflamingo, drowning out the sound of the lock mechanisms sliding back. Doflamingo pushed the door open and strode forward as if Law were a simple summer breeze.

The room was dark and empty, the nurses and doctors that usually came and went were off having lunch, trusting the guards to look after the patients. Four beds lined the wall, and there was a fifth one closed off behind a curtain. Glass cabinets lined the other walls, crammed full of medicines, bandages and the like. The pit in Law's stomach grew larger as memories of his initial visit and its proceedings flooded his head. A shock of black hair, tanned skin and freckles blurred by in his mind's eye. It was one particular memory he didn't want to face at the moment. Couldn't face. Otherwise, he would give a name to his grief and it would overwhelm him and draw him back into oblivion.

The hard shove he received between his shoulder blades brought him crashing back to the present, and he landed on one of the cots, two away from the occupied one. He spun around as the door clicked shut, ready to face his attacker once again, but was stopped mid-movement as a foot was planted at the small of his back. He fell forward on the mattress, half on the bed, hat tumbling to the floor, as the slipper-clad foot dug into the base of his spine. His respite only lasted for a breath, the foot replaced by jagged nails that scraped down the skin of his lower back, dragging the cotton pants from his slim hips as they moved lower. With his fears confirmed, Law's limbs moved wildly, beating back against anything he could reach, teeth bared and grinding as low, growled noises escaped his throat unchecked.

"Come now, pet," Doflamingo crooned, "you know it's so much easier after you give up." The man pulled a length of wound metal wire from his feathered robe, grabbing both of Law's wrists with a quick, sure hand. He wrapped the binding around them a few times before pulling it taut and securing the other end to the bars at the head of the bed. The metal cut into Law's skin, drawing pinpricks of red to the surface as he tugged experimentally. With his back to the monster behind him, arms stretched over his head, and very little slack in the bindings, Law felt completely exposed and vulnerable.

Doflamingo settled on his knees, straddling Law's thighs, and balancing over him for a moment to slip his feathered robe from his shoulders and throw it carefully over onto the next cot. He tugs off his cream-colored uniform shirt afterward, throwing it in the same general vicinity of the cot with considerably less care. Law curses that pink monstrosity vehemently within the safety of his thoughts.

With Law's pants already drawn down to his knees, there isn't much separating him from Doflamingo, just the bastard's own flimsy coverings which are hastily discarded soon after. Law's shirt is quickly rucked up behind his neck and shoulders, exposing the smooth expanse of his back to his abuser, giving Doflamingo plenty of room to dig his nails into the delicate skin and tear them down his back to leave bloodied red trails in his wake. The sharp stinging pain brought Law's mind back to working order and he shifted his hips harshly under the larger man, bucking up and kicking his legs to try and throw him off.

He could practically see the sneer on Doflamingo's face as the man's dark chuckle caressed his ear like a gentle, freezing wind. It spooked him to his core, and chased away any lingering ideas of escape. There were murmurings of soft, mocking praises that ghosted over the fine hairs at the back of his neck, sending goosebumps crawling over his skin. With no other options available to him, Law simply retreated into his head to wait out the inevitable. Doflamingo was a terrifyingly sadistic man who sought nothing more than to break his victims until they were unrecognizable. He detested Law because the raven haired man's spirit simply refused to shatter at his whim. Even so, Doflamingo was incredibly impatient, so their little 'visits' were always brief, but incredibly brutal and tended to leave Law physically exhausted and mentally strained.

This time was no different. In the brief minute Law took to lose himself in his thoughts, pulling up the image of a tough-looking but gentle-handed Eustass Kid, Doflamingo had already spread Law's legs and settled between them, and Law could feel the bruises already forming on his thighs. Doflamingo never took time for preparation, and the only lubricant he ever used was his own saliva. Law could feel him grinding his erection into one of the cheeks of his ass, the oddly gentle, out of place sensation pulling him from his daydream.

The gentle teasing didn't last long, and seemed to only have served to throw him off and make him curious, tricking him into focusing back on the present. Law's hips were lifted in an iron grip, two thumbs working between his cheeks, then pressing back to spread him open. Even though he knows what's coming next, he still isn't fast enough to school his reaction, forcing his face against the mattress and biting down on the sheet beneath him to muffle the pained sound instead. He absolutely refused to let Doflamingo hear his cries. The last thing he wanted was for the man to have more power to loft over him than he already did; Law wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Doflamingo groaned openly behind him, buried to the hilt in Law's warmth, only a light layer of saliva easing his way, more to ensure his own comfort than to prevent tearing Law. Law saw tiny flashes behind his eyes, giving him a visual to accompany the searing, burning, stinging pain he felt. Doflamingo didn't wait for either of them to adjust, knowing the lack of movement would only give Law time to recover, and that was exactly what he didn't want. Law shut his eyes against the pounding rhythm the other man set up behind him, trying his best to force reality back, to fade back into his daydream. It worked for all of three minutes, until Doflamingo bent down to whisper in his ear.

"That's my good little slut," he hissed, "look at how well you're taking my cock." Law shot a heated glare at the bedpost, refusing to even look at the blond. This was very uncharacteristic for the larger man. Doflamingo rarely, if ever, talked while actually in the act, preferring to save his snide remarks until after he was finished, leaving Law with scarring words to mull over. "You belong to me, you know," he continued almost casually. If Law hadn't been listening closely, he wouldn't have caught the soft hitch in Doflamingo's voice, the only thing that hinted at their activity. "You let him look at you when you know very well who owns you. Sometimes, I almost think you have a masochistic streak in you."

Law continued to let the filthy words roll off his back in waves, doing his best to ignore their harsh degradation and half-formed, demented logic. He knew from experience that if he let himself listen to them, he would find some hidden truth to what his abuser said. Sometimes he couldn't help but let Doflamingo get under his skin, and he always found himself wandering through the few days after in a sort of self-depreciating daze, barely aware, lost in his own terrifying, abusive thoughts.

He shook his head to clear away the forming dark mental clouds, forcing an image of bright red hair to the forefront of his conscious. Finally, he had something to look forward to again, someone to distract him from himself. He tuned out the sound of Doflamingo's voice, picturing instead how the first reading lesson might progress, wondering how easily Kid might be able to pick things up, or if it would take a lot of time and effort, like it had for one of his brothers. He smiled unconsciously, memories flitting to the surface of his time back in his hometown, back before he had met the one who came crashing into his life and turned everything upside-down. Black hair, freckles and the color orange flittered at the back of his mind once more before he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that were building up.

His face must have shown his pain, both physical and emotional, for he felt the deep rumble of Doflamingo's chuckle vibrating against his back. He stiffened instantly, berating himself for letting the other see such weakness.

"Poor little Law," his voice was a mocking coo, "does it hurt that badly? Am I tearing you up inside?" The jeers were beginning to make Law feel ill, but he swallowed down the urge to vomit. He had already made the mistake of showing Doflamingo his fear and pain; he wouldn't give him another thing to gloat about.

"This?" he asked, his voice cracking embarrassingly. "No, this is nothing." He felt Doflamingo's hips go still at his words. Law was never one to talk back when Doflamingo already had him overpowered and pinned down, so what was so different about this time? "Your physical abuse can only last for so long, and the pain eventually dulls and vanishes, there's nothing you can do to me now that could possibly be worse than what you already have."

Doflamingo glared down at the tanned skin beneath him, digging his sharp nails into the younger man's hips, snapping his own harshly into Law's, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible while he had the chance. If the new guy was giving Law all of this newfound courage, Doflamingo would simply have to show them both just who had the upper hand. There wasn't a single person in the asylum he couldn't get his hands on, that he couldn't manipulate, that he couldn't break. If Law thought his new toy would be steady and safe, he was sadly mistaken. Kid wouldn't be able to give the raven haired male what he needed, and he certainly couldn't keep him away from the blond. A smirk crossed Doflamingo's lips.

"You know he can't help you," he said, starting up a quick pace once more. He was confident in his authority, and he would make sure the ones who dared to disrespect him learned to think the same. "I'll let him get close to you, let him fall in love with you, let his heart shatter when he digs up the truth, and then I'll do to him what I did to the last man who thought he could keep you to himself."

Law's breath hitched, phantom pains long since forgotten flared up along his spine, horrifying memories bombarding him. He steeled his resolve, vowing to himself that he wouldn't let the bastard anywhere near Kid. He didn't care if the other couldn't truly help him, he wouldn't let him become another victim.

"He'll break just as easily, you know. The tough ones are always weaker."

_No._

"I wonder if his blood is as bright as his hair."

_I won't let you._

"You have a thing for pyromaniacs, don't you?"

_Stop it._

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

_I will kill you._

The man's thrusts became more erratic as he neared his orgasm, humping his hips into Law's with as much force as he could put behind them. Law gritted his teeth, a mixture of disgust and relief flooding his system with the knowledge that it was nearly over.

Doflamingo's hips stuttered to a halt, his length buried to the hilt inside the younger man. Law's skin crawled as he felt the warm gush of the other's release, detesting the sensation of the vile fluid. Doflamingo let out an obscene groan, bringing his chest to lay flush against Law's back, the mingling of their sweat making the raven haired male's skin break out in goosebumps.

Law growled harshly at the other man, ripping his hips away from the other's and dislodging the softening penis from his abused hole. Doflamingo scoffed as he rose from the cot, heading to the shelves lining the room in search of something to clean himself off with, leaving Law with his aching arms still stretched securely over his head.

"I wonder if his screams would be as satisfying as yours are," Doflamingo hummed conversationally from the other side of the infirmary. Law watched him reproachfully, but the blond seemed unmotivated to continue his train of thought aloud. Doflamingo turned back to study his handiwork once more, flicking his eyes over Law's scratched up back, the crescent-shaped marks along his hips, the dried tear tracks, the red, rubbed-raw wrists, the bruised thighs, the drying blood and semen - it was all so beautiful.

Doflamingo loved the power he held over Law, how he could make the normally unflappable young man bend and break at his will, it gave him such a rush of adrenaline. He caught a faint sound coming from down the hall and decided that it was time to put an end to his fun. He made his way over to the cot that held his clothes and redressed quickly, slipping his robe back in place over his broad shoulders.

With practiced movements, he undid the knot securing Law's wrists to the bedpost, yanking the wound wire from his bloodied wrists and shoving it back into an inner pocket of his robe. He tsked when Law made no move to retract his arms, preferring to show absolutely nothing until Doflamingo left the room. With a shake of his head, the blond did just that, slipping silently out the door with one last glance at the hidden form in the fifth bed and heading back down the hall.

He passed a hesitant-looking redhead on his way, a smirk taking over his lips.

﴾•﴿

Kid was lost. He refused to admit that to anyone else. After he had finished breakfast, the nurse that had been with him told him to head to the recreation room with the others, saying he didn't need an escort. Well, the joke was quite obviously on her.

He had somehow managed to take a wrong turn down a deserted hallway that he hadn't even seen on his tour. He knew he was screwed when he turned back around and completely spaced on which way he had come from. Everything here looked the same, it wasn't his fault for getting turned around so easily!

Luck must have been with him then, as he heard a door closing from further down the hall. He checked over his shoulder, trying to appear as casual as possible, like he was supposed to be there. He caught a flash of pink in his peripheral vision and felt a brush of feathers on his arm as the other man passed by seconds later. The man stopped at the end of the hall, looking back and tilting his head at Kid, a quizzical crease between his brows as if he had just noticed the redhead's presence.

"Lost?" The man's voice instantly put him on edge, an unchecked chill creeping up his spine. He said nothing, staring blankly at a spot above the flamingo-man's head. "The only things this way are the nurses' dorms and the infirmary," he continued in a tone that, on anyone else, might have been pleasant. "If you're headed to the dayroom, it's back this way."

The blond tipped his head in the general direction Kid assumed he had come from. Kid gave a soft grunt in reply to show that he had heard him. The man shrugged, giving him a grin that reminded Kid of a cat that had cornered a mouse. After that, he was gone without another word.

The creaking of a door sounded behind him once again, and Kid spun, spotting Law exiting the same room the other man had come out of before. When their eyes met, he swore the raven haired male's lit up in excited recognition.

"Well, hello, Eustass-ya," he said in greeting, "did you need something from the infirmary? You're not ill already, are you?" There was a teasing glint in the other's eyes, a tilt to his lips that told Kid he had already guessed his dilemma.

"Of course not," he huffed, turning on his heel and striding purposefully down the hall, making a left turn into the other corridor. Law's amused voice called after him.

"Other way, Eustass-ya." With a growl under his breath and a red tint to his cheeks that he refused to acknowledge, he stomped off in the correct direction, leaving Law trailing behind.

Wrapped up in all of his embarrassment, Kid didn't notice the slight wince Law made when he took his first few steps, nor did he pick up on the hollow pain, the growing sadness, or the set determination in his eyes that hadn't been there the night before.

When Law caught up to him, they walked in companionable silence as the smaller male led the way to the recreation room. It was then that Kid remembered Law's offer of teaching him to read. He didn't really know how to bring it up without seeming too eager, but he didn't want to let the opportunity pass, either. Fortunately, it seemed as though Law was already in tune with his thoughts, as he spoke up just before they reached the doors of their destination.

"My offer still stands, Eustass-ya." He took a shaky breath before continuing, confusing Kid and urging him to pay closer attention to his companion. "I'm not saying it's going to be a walk in the park, but I can promise you that knowing how to read and write can open up so many more doors for you, and I know you won't be staying here forever. There's a life still waiting for you beyond this prison, if you're willing to go out and find it." Kid studied Law's face for a moment, trying to gauge if he truly meant the words coming out of his mouth. Law gave him a soft smile before he turned and entered the room in front of them.

Kid remained frozen in the middle of the hallway. He had finally been able to get a good look into Law's eyes, and the pain, desperation, sadness and telltale signs of secrets he found there had nearly taken his breath away. The shadows in the raven's eyes hadn't been there the day before. The pinched pain evident in the way he walked was new. The way he held himself, as if he would fall apart at the slightest gust of wind. It was all hidden behind a bravado so convincing, he was almost certain Law believed it himself.

* * *

THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS, I PROMISE. Most of the really confusing references/situations in this chapter will make sense in the following chapter(s).

Think you have some things figured out? I'd love to hear your theories!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I can't make any promises on when the next one will be up.

Thank you for your patience!


End file.
